


Eugene's Birthday

by decorativetrashbag



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativetrashbag/pseuds/decorativetrashbag
Summary: THIS CONTAINS SOME CASSANDRA'S REVENGE SPOILERS!!!!!you've been warned.Just a short fluff bit about Eugene and Rapunzel after his birthday festivities
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Eugene's Birthday

What an eventful day for our Eugene Fitzherbert! He found out that today of all days is his real birthday! He got the surprise party and everything.. that is until Cassandra crashed it and caused trouble. After saving Varian and escaping the clutches of Cassandra; Lance, Catalina, Kiera, Maximus, and even Shorty finished a smaller version of his party and indulged in the cake. Soon it was just Rapunzel and Eugene left in her room, sharing a piece of cake. Eugene would feed her a forkful and she'd feed him one in return. Sometimes, especially after today, he can't believe Rapunzel loves him so much. So much that she almost made his birthday wish come true, she was going to propose to him. The idea still sends his heart aflutter as well as the butterflies in his stomach, it's so silly he still gets them around her. Eugene snapped out of his thoughts as Rapunzel set down the empty plate on her side table and he just looked at her with the biggest smile.  
"I love you," he told her. She perked up and turned to look at him, sitting criss cross across from him in her bed.  
"What's that all about?" She asked, looking up at him with a curious smile.  
"Just wanted to tell you. And you… mostly planned this whole birthday for me," he said, taking her hands in his and kissing her fingers gently, "and.. you were going to ask me to marry you…" Rapunzel smiled lovingly up at him.  
"Again, I thought I could have everything… you're apart of that everything. You're my everything and I-" she was cut off by Eugene opening her hands and kissing her palms, resting his cheek in one of them.  
"Blondie, you should save that speech for when it's needed," he winked. Rapunzel hummed in reply, smiling and giving a nod.  
"I just.. thank you.. for doing this," he said, kissing the insides of her wrists. "And for loving me." He said, looking at her.  
"Of course Eugene, I love you." She said, smiling up at him.  
"I love you Rapunzel," he said with a lovestruck sigh as he gently cupped her chin and brought her into a kiss. Rapunzel gladly returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck. Eugene couldn't help but smile as they kissed, which made Rapunzel smile, which made him smile bigger, which made them giggle. Eugene swears he's never been so giddily in love with her like this before, but it felt so good, like they really did just get engaged. Even through their giggles, they continued to kiss, eventually giggles died down to smiles, which died down to focused kisses, which died further down to slow, lingering kisses that kept pulling apart and coming back together. They eventually parted, looking at each other with half lidded gazes, eventually breaking out into smiles again.  
"I love you, Blondie," he said again, pressing his forehead against hers.  
"I know Eugene, you've told me before," she giggled, taking his hands in hers.  
"And I will tell you forever, while we're young, and while we get older. I'll tell you everyday I love you," he said, leaning down and kissing the bridge of her nose. She scrunched it cutely and smiled at him as he pressed his forehead back to hers.  
"I should get going huh?" Eugene asked her, even though asking that made his heart sink.  
"Well..." Rapunzel started coyly. Eugene raised an eyebrow and pulled back just a bit to look at her.  
"Well what?"  
"It is your birthday, you can stay," she said. Now that made Eugene's heart and stomach butterflies flutter all over again. God he's so smitten with her, and she's so smitten with him. Eugene smiled at her response.  
"Well, if you're offering," he chuckled sitting up on his knees and scooting over to her pillows, lounging back on them.  
"I am," she chuckled, following after him. He opened his arms and Rapunzel laid down in them. The two of them just laid there, talking and giggling. Eugene with his cheek pressed to the top of her head, and Rapunzel snuggled into his figure and keeping a hold on his jacket as he twirled locks of her golden hair between his fingers. Sweet kisses and 'I love you's were also exchanged in the company of them being together like this. They could both agree, they could stay like this forever.  
"I love you, Blondie," Eugene softly told her as he played with locks of her long, beautiful, blonde hair.  
"I love you too, Eugene," Rapunzel sighed dreamily. And so they continued to lay there like this, looking up into the canopy of the bed above them, until they both drifted off to sleep. Best first birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading sappy new dream fluff! It relives my stress of life and I hope to write more in the future! You can read the other New Dream works and other works on here and you can follow me on tumblr @decorative-trashbag


End file.
